


Coran's Squad Drabbles

by Stestylius



Series: Voltron Coran's Squad [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stestylius/pseuds/Stestylius
Summary: Aside of missions and training with the Paladins, the girls have other things on their hands during the adventure. Wanna know?





	1. Chapter 1

The most awkward of silences was installed in the room where the squad was sitting. All four sat cross-legged in a circle on the ground, thinking of their current situation. In light of the previous events, they decided they had to get themselves a solid explanation. Right now, a pure crisis was running through their brains-- actually not being themselves. 

Why and how, you ask? 

The bubbly personality of Roe was switched with the hot headed personality of Clara. The leader like-mage warrior personality of Nakia switched with the technician's intellectual type of mood of Leila. 

Practically, the girls’ spirit was exchanged by a slight malfunction… 

“Was it really worth it to slam the door in Lance’s face?” Clara asked the blonde being feely with the chest of the mage, resulting in having her hands slapped off. 

“**DON’T TOUCH MY CHEST LIKE IT WAS YOURS!**” Nakia growled with the voice of Leila, a possessive aura surrounding her.

“Ow… That was mean..” Leila turned to the soft brunette. “Well, since he was about to kiss his girlfriend, then yes, it was worth it. Right now, we are in the middle of a crisis.” 

“Crisis? Are you kidding me?!” Clara snapped. “The dogs have been after me all day!” 

“Lucky you…” Roe said with a gloomy voice, knowing they weren’t after their ‘real’ owner at the moment. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to sound bad or anything…” Clara tried to defend herself. 

Nakia was playing with the sword, trying to unsheath it. Nothing happened. “I wish he could come out so he can help us! He must be lazing out in his pond in his mind. Perverted elf!” She commented. 

Leila froze when she heard the voice of Laneila in her head. “Na-Nakia…” She said with a whisper, pointing to the sword. Nakia, Clara and Roe blinked twice in unison and turned their heads to the sword where the aura was horrifying. 

“I TAKE IT BACKKKKKKK” Nakia cried in echo through the whole castle, getting the attention of the paladins, the Alteans, the Yuppers, Kaltenecker and the little Rover. 

_ How did it occur? They had to remember how they ended up in this room. _

** _A few hours back…_ **

“Let’s leave the girls to rest. They had been through a lot in the past few days. Thanks to them, our rescue quota has been tripled. We are freeing more citizens from the planets than we could imagine.” Coran commented from the command center. He closed the holographic camera from the healing stations where the girls were secured. 

“Are you sure the mechanism didn’t go off after the laser blast we suffered on the last day?” Shiro asked, typing away to look at the main system. 

“I’m pretty sure everything is fine, _ brother. _” Shiro eyed his clone self, chuckling at his dad-mode moment. “It’s not like any virus left in the past months is still present in the ship.” 

A little bolt passed quickly through the system behind their back. Hunk was the only one to notice the glitch in the holographic screen of Allura while she was standing with her suit and her helmet in her hands. 

Shiro’s eye twitched. He came face-to-face with the former fake prisoner. “If _ anything _ happens to them, you know the rules, _ aniki. _” 

Kuron stood his ground with a wide smile. The tension was on. “Anything? Wanna bet?” 

Hunk quickly arrived between them. “Wo-ho ho ho-HO! Guys- GUYS STOP!” He pushed away the twins. “I know we are tensed by the situation but please, can you just let it go?” 

On cue, Pidge’s cell phone went on with the classic “Let it go” of the Frozen movie, old enough for her age. Her face bright red. “LANCE YOU CHANGED IT AGAIN!” She yelled at the Cuban. 

“Me? No way.” He brushed it off until he was jumped on by the young tech. “AAAAHHH!! LET ME GO!” 

“You will see I CAN BUILD A SNOW CUBAN OUTTA YOU!” 

Allura was a bit confused. “Don’t ask anything, Princess. It’s Earth stuff.” Lance explained.

“How come she doesn’t know?” Pidge questioned.

Coran approached the group to get their attention. He simply explained there wasn’t any such thing back on Altea back in his days and he would just consider to avoid the disturbance. They needed to keep their attention on their current enemy ahead of them.

\-----

The small bolt traveled through the whole castle’s system. It ended up by the healing pods system where it went underground. The girls’ eyelids twitched a little by the shock leaving them still sleeping in the healing pods. 

As the timers on the healing pods ran out, they signaled that the girls’ bodies were done with the procedures. The particle window disappeared letting the humans walk out weakly. Testing out their eyes, noses, ears, lips and hair - they stopped moving. Something was wrong. 

Finally wiping their eyes open to scan their surroundings, they crossed each other’s gaze. Their eyes shrunk ten times their size at their surprise to see the actual problem. Before anyone could say something, the long haired brunette put her finger up to stop the females. 

“Don’t. I will.” She commented testing out her voice. It sounded so much like not hers. Of course not it wasn’t her voice, she thought to herself. “But who is who?!” 

“You are in my body!”   
  
“So are you!”

“How do we know!?” 

The voices were all confusing speaking at the same time. “Just breath and calm down.” The calmer tone said. 

“Roe, are you in Clara?” Leila asked.

“Seems like it…” Roe responded positively. 

“So, who is in Nakia?” Clara questioned.

“That might be me.” 

“Okay. So the last one remaining…” Roe concluded. “I get it. Clara and I switched bodies and Leila switched with Nakia. Simple as pie.”

“Alright now that is clarified, how did we end up like this?!” Clara nearly yelled before being gestured by Nakia to not to.

“I clearly remember the third rescue in a row. A fight against the Generals of Lotor and we were put in the healing pods afterwards.” Leila said as she thought, massaging her head’s sides with Nakia fingers. 

“Maybe a malfunction during the healing procedure?” Nakia asked. 

“I don’t want to know now. I want my body back!” Clara pouted, crossing her arms on the small chest of the petite girl. 

“It’s not difficult, we just need to call Coran or the princess through the system...communication of the ...ship.” Nakia stopped. “How do we do it again?” 

“It’s hopeless.” Clara said. 

“No it’s not.” Roe replied in return.

“Says the one who is the space mom on this ship.” Leila commented over her reply. 

Roe whimpered suddenly. Leila sweatdropped out of stress and looked at the tall brunette. 

“Let’s act casual. They won’t notice.” Nakia pointed out. 

“Easy for you to say when you can blend in with the environment on your world!” Clara snapped. Nakia flinched and cowered in fear next to Roe. 

Clara was even more frightening in shorter form than they expected. She took a breather, exhaled the rest of the negativity out of her. 

“Let’s make sure we can keep the act until we find Allura or Coran. Maybe we’ll be lucky and see them in the dining room.” Leila pointed out. 

\----

It took a moment at Clara’s eyebrow to twitch in annoyance as her eyes drilled through Leila’s head for the whole dining hour. Nakia was eating next to Hunk and Pidge as Leila would usually do. She was absently listening to their tech garbish stuff until they called her out. 

“Are you okay, Leila?” Nakia snapped out of her trance. She got up quickly to look at them, taking the whole team off guard. Pidge narrowed her eyes, pushing her glasses back into place. 

“Y-Yes of course!” Nakia blurted out. “I slept too much… What a mistake…” She playfully punched her head side. 

“Are you about that?” Lance asked. “You usually snore more than after you get out of the healing pod.” He chuckled at his anecdote. He flinched when he received a spoonful of food goo from Leila.

“H-Hey! What was that for?!” Lance yelled at his girlfriend. Leila narrowed her eyes with a glare. He flinched even more. “Damn, you gave me the only look Leila would give me when I screw up…” 

“Its like you girls even switched personality.” Hunk pointed out with his spork, his mouth full. “Did..you?” 

“We wouldn’t!” Clara exclaimed making everyone’s gaze turn to her. “We wouldn’t hurt a puppy!” She blurted out. 

Shiro and Kuron stopped talking. The floating screens closed abruptly. Their gazes fell upon the youngsters and they frowned. The “Space Dad” kind of frown. They were toast. 

“You girls had a rough time against the Generals of Lotor. I suggest you take it easy a little.” Shiro spoke. “We don’t know what will come next.” 

“Brother is right. Also, we are not sure what we are up against with Lotor or Wieder’s shipment. The fight we had lastly wasn’t planned and they caught us off guard just because we estimated they wouldn’t even be aware of-” 

“We get it already…” Roe said, crossing her arms. “...we put our lives before the citizens and we didn’t know we would end up like this…”

Kuron looked at Clara, eating while mumbling nonsense from the earlier comment. The more food goo she put in her mouth, the more she mumbled curses she didn’t want to come out from Roe’s mouth. 

“Monroe.” Kuron called out. Clara didn’t catch it, too much caught in her mumbling and inside thoughts. Roe had to nudge her more roughly to get her attention. 

“What?!” Clara yelled. Kuron’s eyes grew surprised. She sat back down. She noticed her mistake. “Sorry… Dogs nonsense again...I miss them…” Her inner self was crying out loud to fakely being attentive to Roe’s yuppers for once. Thank god this cover was not supposed to last long, so she thought. Was it even worth trying to act up this way.

Roe, on the other hand, was trying to not cave in. Nakia noticed a few seconds later she was hanging at Shiro’s arms. 

“Are you alright, Clara?” Shiro asked the tall brunette. 

“I guess I am better than okay. Now ... that we are here...Scnookums?” 

Keith choked on his beverage, Lance squeaked his spork on the food plate making Pidge and Hunk gritting their teeth. Shiro looked down at the Squad’s older girl with a slight surprised expression, blushing. 

“Uh, no. I know you don’t really say cutesy stuff like that. Also..-” He trailed off, looking at her soft smile. “...you don’t usually smile like that. What’s wrong?” 

The girls checked Roe in Clara’s body. They were making cross sign with their arms. She took it the other way around. 

“I..uh, want a hug-” Shiro was really much more taken aback. 

“You usually never directly ask for physical affection!” He said blushing harder than anyone would notice for the first time. 

Hunk took away all the plates to let the girls talk with the other paladins about the current situation. Leila was looking at Shiro and Roe’s interaction. She didn’t notice Lance coming from behind, hugging her around the waist, aiming for her cheek for a small peck. Leila recoiled on reflex, pushing the Cuban out of her range.

“What the- Nakia?!” Lance whined, tripping over Leila’s chair, face first on the floor, making a loud groan of pain. 

“I’m sorry Lance! I have… something wrong with my mouth! Bad breath and you don’t want to taste it.. I swear.” Leila made a cross mark with her arms to emphasis the notion. 

Lance sat back on his butt, his two arms on the chair’s sitting space. “You wouldn’t say that any more after all the mornings we spent together doing some good stuff… Come on.” He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a look from Nakia in Leila’s body. 

“Shut your trap about the privacy of others McCLAIN!” She barked. Lance narrowed his eyes to Nakia’s direction. She was boiling. 

“It’s like you and _ Keith _ were any better. I don’t say anything about secrets to the boss here.” He pointed his thumb towards Keith at the table. 

“Well sir.” Nakia took it as a challenge. “She told me every single ** _details_ **.” Lance grew brighter red than she did earlier. 

“YOU DID **WHAT**!?” The cuban yelled. 

Leila played along to fakely be offended by his comment. The brunette suddenly just approached her clung after her waist. 

“Babe...why…..!” 

Nakia didn’t see the black haired male taking her away from the crew, in the corridor, his face expressing the visibility of jealousy. 

The reality hits the Squad at the moment they notice the blonde is gone from the room. They are internally screaming their plan screwed up hard. Their moment was furthermore crushed as each member of the paladins asked the help of the Squad here and there for a couple of hours. 

** _THEY GOT SEPARATED._ **

Each time they tried to meet up, another situation stroke. Clara let loose the yuppers in the corridors. She needed to knock out cold the half-galra and the cinnamon roll of Hunk to get the dogs back in the next room. Roe was trying her best to not feel that ill during an intense training with Shiro. She ended up throwing up in the space bag. Nakia wasn’t any better sitting with Hunk and Pidge later on with the Green paladin’s computer. She pressed one wrong button making the experiment go boom. Lastly, Leila was doing her best to avoid the cuban’s lovely attempts to do some couple things. She even learned how to pass through the walls with ease nearly to get his face knocked in the hard material. 

Nakia was trying her best to interact with the Demelvian sword. Keith caught her red handed, making her jiggle with the sheathed sword.

“What the hell is going on with all of you?” He asked with the arms crossed over his chest, serious and defiant. “First with the Pidge’s tech blows up and now, you play with Nakia’s sword… You better explain what’s going--” 

On cue, she saw the miracle of their lives passing in the corridor with a bucket and a sweeping broom. 

“** _CORAN!_ **” 

“Leila wait a min-” 

The blonde dashed out the room, turning brutally the corner to run down the corridor. She slid on the ground, crossing the eyes of Roe having unwanted attention of Clara’s space squirrel around the face to Shiro’s displeasure. Taking her breath and starting the run away from Keith once more, she faced Clara hugging Kuron’s arms in a weird attitude. She was trying to drive his attention off the room where she locked up the Yuppers before hand.

Thinking of a solution, she whistled high enough to get the girls’ attention. Everyone wiped their attention to the blonde. “NAKIA OPEN A FREAKING DAMN PORTAL!” 

“GOT IT!-- I CAN’T!” Leila panicked. Nakia picked her wrist and touched the nearby wall. Coming in hot, the two brunettes jumped inside, Leila pushed Nakia inside.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Lance laughed in a sinister way, pulling Leila backwards around Nakia’s waist. Leila grew red and give him an elbow hit in the stomach, jumping in the portal and closing it in the process. 

“I’m sorry Lance!” 

** _NOW…_ **

Sitting on their butts for about an hour, they were calmly taking their breath. Leila had her hand slapped once more by Nakia. “I said don’t.” Leila nervously laughed and got her hands down. 

The girls suddenly stiffened as they heard a few knocks against the door they were locked in. The voice they wished to hear answered their prayers behind the door. 

“Girls, you must open the door or we will force it open with--” 

The door suddenly opened to make the princess yelp in surprise when they felt in front of her. They were all piled up. “PRINCESS, HELP US!” 

Allura sensed the sudden change on the spot. “Shiro, will you call Coran to the healing pod chambers. I think the girls need a new check up.” 

“Sure I will do. Is there anything wrong?” Shiro asked. 

“Oh, yes.” She put her hands on her chest. “The girls had a small illness they could have caught on the planet they had made the rescue. I suppose maybe the ecosystem didn’t work with their bodies. That’s why…. Coran will check them once more.” 

Arriving in the healing chambers, the ginger haired old man shoved the Squad quickly in the healing pods, making them go in wrong positions. It took a minute to make them go out of the machines. They all jumped in surprise, being piled up once more on each other after another. 

They sat on the floor, checking their bodies. Testing their faces, making sure was back into place the way it should be. They sighed in relief, their shoulders slumping. 

“I hope you are all okay. You should have contacted us on the mic asap.” Coran said as he scanned Leila’s arms, head and cranium. “I would have put you in faster.” 

“Easier said than done…” Clara said with a growl. Allura was scanning her head and back. 

The abnormalities were gone. They were good as new. The doors quickly opened to let the paladins in and giving their view of the situation. Lance ran in, slid on the ground with his knees. 

“You should be aware of how much it was worrying! I should’ve believed you! I’M SORRY!” He cried, with Nakia’s face in his hands. Her eyes were small and embarrassed. 

“Allura. Is everything alright with the Squad now?” Shiro asked the princess. 

“Their heads were hung for two long on the planet. I suppose side effects of the air there made them have hallucinations they had changed bodies of some sorts.” Allura smiled. “Rest assured paladins. They will be back in a bit to their usual self and back to work as well.” 

Shiro seemed suspicious of her explanations, shrugged it off and went to Clara to catch up her current state of mind. Roe was a trembling flower in her boyfriend’s arms and trying to find a way to remember where Clara had put her dogs.

Oh god… if she knew… 

Their inner selves were relieved to be back to normal…. So they thought.


	2. Monster and Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a game of Monster and Mana against Pidge and Hunk, Clara jams the table game outta of rage. It causes the castle to go under a virus malfunction causing the game to come to life. The Squad must remain together and get through the adventures as their respective avatars. Will they make it to the command room to alert Allura?

** _**_ ** “Falala...tututu.” Humming rang through the castle of lions’ corridors. A specific brunette girl was happily walking down the hallway. Her arms carrying two bags of space dog food that she was able to get for a low price back at the Space Mall. Again, she had to use a ruse to make someone come with her and it worked perfectly. Roe, happy with the result, would be able to feed her big boys. 

She was finally allowed to let them out after the alliance with Lotor was done. The new Emperor was ready to train the Yuppers for her, which she deeply refused. The white-haired Galra was surprised by her refusal. Roe couldn’t let the opportunity of her three big babies to be taken away to the battlefield. Nuh-huh, oh mega-no.

Her main task now was to feed them, train and have some good old fashioned relaxing time with the girls of her team. Her humming subsided as she approached the living room area. As the hydraulic doors opened, Roe walked in front of them only to see an unknown object flying towards her.

“HYA!” Roe managed to squeal out of surprise.

The object hit her square in the forehead. The force of the hit was so strong that it knocked her out instantly, spilling the Yupper treats and the play gear she had purchased across the futuristic-looking corridor.

Another brunette slammed her hands on the table. The shock was hard enough to make the figurines fall against the table’s surface. It also resulted in the software of the game to close, much to Coran’s surprise. 

“That’s it! That’s enough! I am leaving! This game is way too harsh, the rules are lame and….and… Coran is still using the same idiotic dragon!” Clara exploded. 

“If you are not happy with the storytelling, young lady--” Coran started. 

“Clara is technically not wrong…” Hunk pointed out with his index finger up, with a nervous smile. “After the last game, we’ve been able to beat it at least three times.” 

“Using the same trick we used with Shiro, Allura and Lance.” Pidge added. 

“Also using fighting in the same battlefield many times in a row.” Clara concluded. 

Coran couldn’t add anything else. He was speechless. Knowing the rules were still simple for the game Monster and Mana, she hated the fact that her turns were always switched with the dice landing on the wrong side. Getting up, Clara stepped grumpily outside of the living room. Pidge and Hunk decided to leave to bother Lance about his future plans with Nakia. Coran had to leave the book behind, walking next to her, second out of the room. Clara paused as she heard a slight glitching noise in her back, only to brush it off. 

Her gaze narrowed as she came across Roe’s mess in the hallway. 

“What..the..” She walked down a little further to see the unconscious body of Roe. Her body spread on the floor, her eyes turning in a dizzy way. Clara sweatdropped at the view. The monitor showcased the appearance of the Altean princess. 

“The paladins of Voltron need to gather in the command center. It is imperative the five of you are aware of the meeting. It is highly important.” 

The screen closed off in the corridor. Clara mumbled an ungrateful word. She knew ever since they allied themselves with Lotor, it was always the paladins to be asked in. Roe and Nakia were two exceptions since they weren’t fleshed out paladins from the beginning. They were still learning their positions. Kneeling down next to the White Paladin, Clara made sure she was okay first. 

“What on earth happened to you…?” She thought out loud. Taking the human female on her shoulder like Shiro or Kuron would do, she dragged her feet to the training deck. She would have wished to know more about the meeting held, but they weren’t invited. 

The training deck doors opened, letting them in. Clara stopped in her tracks seeing the two other girls of the squad testing out some new gear. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Nakia asked as she examined the gauntlets on her forearms. “And safe?” 

“Don’t worry about it! I swear it is totally safe and you won’t risk any harm. That’s what Pidge said when we were creating this new gear, especially for you and Roe. You are sort of…” She trailed off while thinking of the word, she had practically at the end of her tongue. 

“A tester? Your lab rat? Your fighting gear tester???” Nakia listed out the word she could think of herself. Her deadpan look said everything. Leila gave her a genuine smile. 

“I never said that.” She waved her hand. Her head turned towards the new duo. “Oh hey Clara! Ro- what happened to her?” 

Clara looked a bit spaced off, then suddenly heard Leila’s voice calling out to her. She looked at her shoulder and  _ gently _ dropped Roe on the floor. 

“I don’t really know. I came across her unconscious body in the corridor. What you girls up to? Seems rather...dangerous.” Her eyes looked at the tech on the floor. “Is there anything for us as well?” 

Her gaze changed into interest of the said objects. “Pidge said she was working on a new type of suit for both of us. Right now, it’s more the gear Roe and Nakia will have on their future paladin armor.” Leila clicked the last piece on Nakia’s arms. 

She gave the thumbs up, called out a training bot and ordered Nakia to attack. Nakia looked at her with an angry look. 

“I am not a do-” Her eyes caught something on her left where she dodged, gave the punch of force in the abdomen of the robot sending it across the room on its back. The water element was floating around her arm only to dismiss later on. 

Clara was speechless, Leila was smiling so proud of their work and the White paladin was slowing coming back to the living world. Nakia looked at her hands.

“What is that?!” Nakia freaked out when she looked at Leila with a panicked look drawn on her face. 

“Hehe! I knew the spell that Pidge looked at in the Demelvian book. Laneila’s stone and your gear combined will make you quicker on your feet. “Can’t you feel Laneila through you? That was his defense mechanism.” She clapped her hands together. 

“I want that too!” Clara exclaimed. 

“I see...flying dogs… Are we in Demelvia?” Roe spoke in a dizzy tone with a hand on her head. The three girls looked at the paladin sitting up. “Ugh my head…” 

“Maybe it’s because of this.” Nakia approached taking out a piece of plastic out of Roe’s forehead, making her whine in the process. “....and it’s a die.” 

“A die?” Roe asked.

“What was a die doing in her forehead?” Leila questioned. 

Clara suddenly remembered out of the blue the moment she had thrown the twenty sided die out of the living room, to let her frustration out. 

“I dunno maybe somebody threw it out of a room?” Clara said with a questioning tone with her hand behind her head. 

“I see you ladies are having fun on your own.” Alfor’s AI said as he appeared. “I believe you heard about the meeting of the paladins in the command room.” 

The first three nodded and Roe didn’t. She blinked. She had been out for a good hour anyways. Alfor chuckled as the screen appeared next to him. 

“The alliance with the Galra empire is going to be concluded as soon as Allura gives her answer to Prince Lotor. She needed the paladin’s input on the matter. On another note, I do not understand why you weren’t asked to be there as well.” Alfor pondered. “I should’ve warned her.” 

“But even with the fall of Zarkon, was it really necessary to be allied to this prince of dirt..” Clara said as she received looks. “What? This guy is linked to that witch. I am not trusting him one bit.” 

“That reminds me, Clara. How was the game you played with Coran today?” Alfor asked. 

Clara made a deadpan look at the hologram. “Care to change the subject? I am  _ not  _ in the mood to talk about it.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“As expected from you, you are quite a FIGh-terauhh” Alfor said with a smile. The static and glitch from his voice caught the girls off guard. His hologram started to go on and off, making his face change here and there at the same time. He noticed this at his turn. 

“This-- Is NoT a DRill! Tell mY daUghTER!” He spoke with a distorted voice. “It’s a virus! I will Tryyyyyy to seCurE iT.” Alfor was soon cut off. The shock was written on everyone’s face. 

Clara was the first to make it a link to the problem. Her eyes didn’t play any trick when she left the living room. The glitch came from the game table she had hit with her fists earlier. She started to sweat at the thought. 

Getting up, the girls quickly made their way towards the door on the other side of the room. The system of the training deck made many symbol changes, noises really uncomfortable for their ears to hear. They stopped to put their hands on their earlobes trying to block the noise. They looked at the configuration of the castle’s programming finally falling into one technological set. Monster and Mana game coding. 

“What the heck is going on!?” Nakia yelled while the environment changing their surroundings. They all closed their eyes at the sudden blinding light. 

Opening them after a few seconds, they noticed the place. 

“Isn’t this the forest we started the first time we played with the others?” Leila spoke while checking the vegetation out. 

“Well, I will be frank. The program didn’t change alone.” Clara spoke with no enthusiastic tone. 

The girls looked down at themselves. They had become their avatars on their own thanks to the virus. “Are you telling me this is the doing of the castle!?” Roe freaked out. 

“You should cover your big butt first!” Nakia commented. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault if my costume came this way.” Roe pouted with her arms crossed and her staff in her left hand. 

“Alright, let’s just focus on the task to get to the command room.” Leila said. 

“Easy for you to say.” Clara replied back. “ One, we can’t even communicate with them since they’re in a meeting. Two, the virus corrupted not only the castle, but also the King’s AI. Three, we are  **stuck** with our avatars. It means we have the stats and powers we have  _ in-game. _ ” 

“Scroll down the menu. It seems like an RPG game we can play online. We still have access to this list of object, stats as you mention and our gear.” 

“Since myself, Roe and Leila are elves. We have some advantages against the monsters. Accuracy is our speciality.” They looked at Nakia. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault if I’ve chosen a healer type of character. It suits my training as a priestess.” Nakia looked offended. 

“Says the one who did the same thing as Kuron.” Clara wiggled at Nakia, she received a fist in the shoulder. 

Clara was thinking again about the first time they played along with the others. Her finger on her bottom lip, she remembered the mount Allura had summoned. Sadly, it was out of their possibilities since no one had the power to do so. Their attention was brought back to their poor reality with an explosion at the end of the path. Roe squinted her eyes with her hand above them, she leaned in with a funny look. 

A form was running down the path with speed. The girls approached Roe for a better view. As soon as the form took shape, they jolted back.

“ ** _DUFLAX!!!!_ ** ” They all screamed in unison. They started to run down the dirt path along with the creature highly close to them. 

“WHAT DO WE DO?!” Leila yelled at Clara ahead of them. 

“I DUNNO! YOU TELL ME!?” She yelled back as a reply. 

“I WISH PIKE’S TRAPS WERE USEFUL ONLY THIS ONCEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Nakia screamed at the top of her lungs while sprinting as fast as she could. 

A burst of evil laughter caught their attention. They turned their heads slightly to see something they never expected. Coran’s monster around himself was one thing; now it was Alfor’s turn to become corrupted. Their luck died down because of his promise to have a look at the virus. He failed and got corrupted as well.

“For god’s----” Clara was about to say.

“QUIZNACKING DOGGAST!!” Leila beat her to the curse she wanted to mouth out. 

Alfor had ordered many minions to come out of the bushes. Leila saw the opportunity of her elf role. Pulling out her english-looking gun, she aimed at the monsters in front of them. Seeing the digital dice appearing in front of her, she kicked it to roll a critical hit. They made it to the end of the road where they looked at a rock wall. The duflax squawked loudly, stepping closer to them with the Altean king on its back. 

“You can’t run off, little bugs!” He snarled with an evil laugh once more coming deep down from his vocals. 

“Roe! What are you doing?!” Nakia called. 

“Searching for a...way...out!” She tapped around the wall quickly. The dice suddenly appeared in front of her. She threw it hastily on the ground, she rolled a ZERO. They looked back at the brunette. 

“REALLY?!” They all told her. She flinched seeing the ground crumbling under them. They screamed their hearts out. 

\-----

Clara made it unscathed, Leila had scratched her high-tights, Roe landing on her butt with her staff rolling down the rocky floor. Nakia had landed into a pod of goo. Getting up, a debuff gave her a status of Altean Slippery. 

“ _ Neat. _ ” She growled. The Demelvian wanted to throw up. Remembering the moment Coran had caught that Altean problem. Explained to her by Allura, she wasn’t pleased. 

“What the  ** _heck_ ** is going on with the program!?” Nakia snarled as she was wiping the goo off her clothes. 

“I don’t know, maybe you have a  _ thing _ for those things, right?” She giggled only to have a mouthful of goo on her face. She received the same status as Nakia. “ **WHY** you?!” 

Nakia simply turned around, slightly offended. They looked at each other and got ready for the next fights coming down the hallway from where they were standing. 

“Incoming!” Leila warned as she heard the grumble and growling from the corridor. It was Nakia’s turn to throw the dice. It failed once more, creating a landslide. Clara used her lance to make the approaching goblins fall in the hole. 

“Good job on your failure, Nakia.” She snickered. She froze, seeing the Demelvian picking up some goo again. She held her hands in defense. Clara was the next to roll and see if there was any clue along with the dice help. A new item popped into their hands, a flare plant light up the tunnel in front of them. Searching on each side of the corridor, they put their hands hoping to find something. Clara had found something where she was at. 

“I think I found something. Let’s try to knock--” Her hand approached the material, ready to knock. It was stopped by Roe’s hand and her funny worried eyes. 

“You remember what happened last time Lance did it?” Roe mentioned. 

Clara rolled her eyes at the statement. “It was in the game. It’s not like the ground would be splitting again and let us fall.” 

She knocked on the wall where a door appeared in their luck. The ground cracked. The short-haired brunette earned a dirty look from the others. “Oh...quiznak.” Their screams resumed from the previous fall. 

“Damn youuuu, Clarraaaa!!” Nakia yelled. 

Leila fell on her stomach, Roe landed on Leila’s back, Nakia on Leila’s stomach and lastly, Clara on her back. They all let out a groan of unfortunate pain. The place they had fell in was big with many columns. The lanterns were giving an evil vibe to the corridor they needed to run down. They  ** _knew_ ** this hallway very well. They actually made it through to get to the command room.

“Power heal…!” Nakia called out her magic attribute to heal the girls. 

“We are in the healing room. Technically. We have a few doors to take to the next room which means the paladins are still in the meeting. I wonder if they know about this.” Leila said as she straightened her ponytail. Roe noticed a huge shadow looming over them.

Nakia looked up to have a funny face. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” 

“MOUAHAHAHHAA!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS.” The coranic dragon spoke out loud, the booming voice vibrating inside their hearts. Not only they had landed in the same lair of the first game. How come they were still alive at this point? They ran off from where they were standing. The dragon’s tail slammed literally seconds after they moved.

“What do we do now!? The duflax was one thing, but the coranic dragon is way bigger than the one Coran created in the first game!” Roe said, hiding behind a pillar. 

Dotted lines were tracing the avatars of the paladins’ team to make more emphasis that the team wasn’t complete to defeat the big mustached lizard.

They all clicked in sync when they did  _ remember _ Coran was the loremaster of Monsters and Mana. If the monster took the form and shape he gave them, this meant the dragon must have been the same as in the last game.The weakness was his big ego. 

Roe and Nakia came out of their hiding place. Their staves crossed against each other. Their dice rolled in synch making the “infinity” symbol. Turning around, their spell collided together against the thick scaled chest of the winged monster. Leila rolled her dice as well, earning a twenty. She pulled out her gun making it transform into a musket pirate long gun. Her sniper skill on this move was able to shoot the dragon in the head, giving him a confusion status. 

“Here’s an opening!” Nakia announced giving the hint to Clara to go around the dragon, spin her lance quickly above her head, behind her back. She poked him sharply in the tail where they noticed him start shrinking into a small lizard with a mustache. He was crying for help. The lance warrior picked him up with the dark smile on her lips. 

“Let’s see if you can run off  _ now, _ little guy. Show us the way or you will be a good dinner for the big dogs our witch friend possesses.” 

It took several tries and traps to be in the right corridor. The small fry had many bumps on its head since he tried to either escape or dupe them. He managed to escape by seeing his master on the duflax’s back once more. Alfor hadn’t changed since their last meeting. They all sweatdropped. 

“Master! Please! I gathered them where you wanted them to be! Let me free!” The coranic lizard pleaded in the king’s hand. He softly smiled at his minion only to destroy him within his fist. The girls gasped altogether. The stone from the monster’s forehead had a reaction with the physical dice Clara had gotten from Nakia earlier in the training deck. The virus was calling to the dice. Nakia noticed Clara spacing out. 

“Clara!” She called. She was surprised to receive the dice in her hand. 

“Use your aim. We will need it. You are not the sharpshooter’s girlfriend for nothing.” Clara smirked. “Roe! Blind him!” 

“Alright, pal! Say cheese!” Roe called out the king’s AI with her staff. His attention got to her as he stopped laughing at them. 

The light was blinding enough to create a confusion status to everyone in the corridor. Nakia had closed her eyes on time. The virus started to glitch as they expected to be. Nakia took a breath and threw the dice at the end of her arm. Leila used her gun to shoot it further with the help of Clara’s lance. The virus had been struggling to keep up. 

They quickly sprinted into the right direction. The electricity charged up and electrocuted the squad to the bone making them scream in surprise. They crashed at the command room door which opened in their face. The corridor was back to normal. Their skin burnt and their hair smoking, they all groaned at the sight of the princess standing in front of them.

“Are you girls alright? We heard you scream from the end of the corridor.” Allura said. “What’s going on?” Her eyes met with the AI of her father. 

“What a headache…” He groaned, sitting against the wall. 

“Is something wrong, princess?” Lotor spoke, appearing at her side. He noticed the pile the girls were positioned in. His eyes followed a small object bumping into Roe’s head and rolling to his boots. He leaned forward and picked it up. “Is this a twenty sided die?” 

“Yes, it is.” Coran said as he walked out of the command room. “Are you interested in to a game, prince?” 

“If the girls are free, I am willing to  _ learn _ .” Lotor said with a smirk across his features. The girls sat straight and running in the command room. 

Nakia hung behind Lance, her hands on his hips. “Nuh-huh! I had enough! I am  _ not  _ playing ever again!” 

“Babe are you ok?” Lance looked behind him, concerned. 

“You don’t know what just happened and you wouldn’t believe us. All we want is to have some rest. Do  **not** leave us alone. Especially with  ** _him._ ** ” Clara pointed out the Galran prince. 

“It’s okay guys. All we need to do is to relax. You are lucky Leila. Keith is aboard in the showers. He should be joining us soon.” Shiro said while he pet Clara’s head. Kuron was mirroring his move on Roe’s head. 

“I shall run a virus scan just in case something happened.” Coran said as he ran to his station. The scan was given negative. It seems the castleship’s systems had overwritten the problem on its own. 

Leila saw Keith coming in the room. He caught her mid-flight, confused by her attitude. They couldn’t make it as words on their own. 

“Alrighty, everyone. Everything is okay and I can prove it. Here.” Coran pressed the wrong button to make the castleship shut down. 

“KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” The girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZMetPK2c8Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZMetPK2c8Q)

(Luigi’s Mansion theme is the humming Roe is singing)


End file.
